Hyvää yötä
by Kazzui
Summary: Antoniolla on synttärit ja Lovino päättää olla kerrankin koko päivän huutamatta.


Ensimmäinen Hetalia ficcini, joka sai alkunsa jostain mielenkiintoisesta unestani.

Kirjoittaja: Minä!  
Paritukset/Hahmot: Espanja/Romano eli Antonio/Lovino, kuten haluatte.  
Ikäraja: T (sanokaa jos meni kuuseen)  
Varoitukset: Kirjoitusvirheet, Lovinon kaunis kieli eli suomeksi kiroilua, seksuaalinen ahdistelu (tai miten haluatte sen ottaa),muuta idioottia kuten Ranska ja teksti on ihan kalaverkkoa  
Yhteenveto: Antoniolla on synttärit ja Lovino päättää olla kerrankin koko päivän huutamatta.

Sisältää sellaisen kummallisen tyypin kuin Raul, joka on kuulkaas sitten Portugali, koska halusin tähän tarinaan Portugalin, piste!

Nauttikaa~!

**

* * *

Hyvää yötä**

Siinä vaiheessa kun Antonio heräsi aurinko oli jo korkealla. Sen lämpimät säteet luikertelivat verhojen raosta Antonion kasvoille, mikä sai espanjalaisen miehen hautamaan päänsä syvemmälle tyynyyn. Häntä ei huvittanut nousta ylös kuuntelemaan Lovinon ainaista nalkuttamista, ei tänään.

Ovi narahti, ja Antonio kuuli keveiden askeleiden lähestyvän hänen sänkyään. Se oli Lovino, varmasti olisi. Antonio puristi tyynyään tiukemmin ja valmistautui siihen että nuori italialainen haukkuisi hänet laiskaksi paskiaiseksi ja kiskoisi ylös sängystä. Antonion yllätykseksi, niin ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut. Hän tunsi keveän suukon poskellaan ja kuuli Lovinon sanovan sillä hetkellä Antoniosta niin enkelimäisen hennolta kuulostavalla äänellä:

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää"

Antonio kohotti päänsä tyynystä ja päätyi tuijottamaan nuoremman miehen suloisen vihreitä silmiä ennen kuin kaappasi tämän syleilyynsä. Lovino ei edes pyrystellyn vastaan, ja Antonia hautasi kasvonsa tämän puhtauden tuoksua huokuviin hiuksiin. Lovino painoi päänsä espanjalaisen rintaa vasten, mikä sai Antonion vain kiristämään käsiensä otetta Lovinon ympärillä.

Antonio painoi pehmeä suukon Lovinon otsalle kaataen tämän samalla sängylle. Kevyt punastus kohosi italialaisen poskille Antonion näykätessä kevyesti tämän korvaa.

"Ä-älä..."

Mutta Antonio tuskin kuunteli ja suukotti kevyesti Lovinon kaulaa. Toisella kädellään hän alkoi avaamaan Lovinon valkoisen kauluspaidan nappeja. Yksi nappi. Toinen nappi. Kolmas nappi. Antonion siirreettyä kätensä neljännen napin kohdalle hän tunsi Lovinon tarttuvan kevyesti kiinni hänen kädestään.

"Älä..." italialainen sopersi.

"Kaikki on hyvin" Antonio sanoi rauhallisesti painaen kevyen suukon Lovinon huulille, "sinuun ei tule sattumaan, Lovino, minä lupaan sen."

Lovino irrotti otteensa Antonion kädestä, jolloin espanjalainen avasi neljännen napin. Hän kuljetti kielensä alas Lovinon kaulaa pitkin, mikä sai italialaisen päästämään suloisen voihkauksen suustaan.

Lovino puristi tiukasti peittoa aallaa Antonion avatessa viimeisen napin. Espanjalainen siveli hellasti Lovinon sileää ja pehmeää ihoa kädellään, ja puraisi leikkimielisesti italialaisen olkapäätä.

"Lovino sinä olet ihan liian kireä, rentoutuisit vähän" Antonio sanoi huomatessaan nuoremman miehen alkaneen täristä hermostuneena.

Espanjalaisen harmiksi, alakerrasta kuului äänekäs koputus, mikä sai kummankin miehistä huokaisemaan syvään, ei tosin samasta syystä.

Antonio painoi vielä lyhyen suudelman italialaisen huulille ennen kuin nousi ylös tämän päältä. Lovino lähes pomppasi ylös sängyltä ja napitti paitansa kiirehtiessään alas portaita.

Hän tarttui ulko-oven kahvaan, ja ensimmäinen asia mitä hänen mieleensä tuli oven avattuaan oli, että hän oli päätynyt suoraan ojasta allikkoon.

"Oih, Lovino!" vaaleantukkainen ranskalais mies hihkasi ja kaappasi nuoren miehen syleilyynsä. Miehen nimi on Francis.

Ranskalaisen lisäksi ovella oli Raul, ja niin kuin Franciskin, oli hänkin Antonion veli. Lovino ei pitänyt erityisemmin kummastakaan, ja syystä. Kumpikin miehistä oli parantumattotmia pervertikkoja, ja heillä oli aina silloin tällöin tapana raahata Antonio mukanaan ryyppäämään ja tekemään ties mitä muuta, joka ei Lovino sen kummemmin edes kiinnostanut.

Antonio harppoi portaat alas.

"Francis! Raul!" hän hihkaisi iloisesti.

Francis päästi Lovinon irti otteestaan ja hyppäsi suoraan espajaisen kaulaan.

"_Oui_, Antonio, hyvä nähdä sinua. Miten päiväsi on mennyt?" ranskalainen lirkutti, ja Lovino katsoi parhaakseen karata keittiöön leipomaan kakkua. Italialainen häipyi sanakaan sanomatta, mutta hän saattoi vannoa että Antonio oli kääntänyt päänsä hänen peräänsä.

Francis laukaisi seuraavan kysymyksen ennen kuin Antoniolla oli tilaisuuttakaan vastata ensimmäiseen:

"Mikäs Lovinolla on?"

"En oikeastaan tiedä" Antonio naurahti, "hän ei ole huutanut minulle koko päivänä."

"Ah, sinä onnekas" Francis sanoi ja pyöräytti silmiään.

"Hän tuli herättämään sinut, eikö tullutkin?" Raul kysyi ja katsoi Antoniota leveä virne kasvoillaan.

"Tuli tuli. Ei tosin niinkuin yleensä" Antonio naurahti.

"Ja te?"

"Ei ei ei!" Antonio parahti ja heilutti hätääntyneesti käsiään, mutta Francis erotti hitusen pettymystä tämän ilmeessä.

"Me keskeytimme?" Fransic kysyi.

"Te keskeytitte" Antonio huokasi pettyneesti.

Francis naurahti, ja Raulinkin kasvoille kohosi huvittunut ilme.

"Antonio parkaa panettaa" Raul sanoi ja pörrötti veljensä tukkaa, mutta Antonio hätisti Raulin kauemmas.

"Miksi te muuten edes tulitte?"

"_Oui oui!_ Tänään on sinun syntymäpäiväsi!"

"Ei kai me nyt tälläisenä päivänä jätetä käymättä kylässä" portugalilainen jatkoi, ja Antonio kohautti olkiaan: "Olisitte voineet tulla myöhemminkin."

"Nyt Antonio, saat kertoa meille kaikki herkulliset yksityiskohdat."

***

Lovino vispasi suklaakastiketta purkaen kaiken raivonsa siihen. Hän oli päättänyt ettei raivoaisi tänään Antoniolle, ja hitot, niin hän aikoi tehdäkkin.

"Hemmetti!"

Italialainen huusi ja pamautti nyrkkinsä pöytään. Antoniossa oli tarpeeksi kestämissä, mutta nyt kun hänen saatanalliset veljensäkkin olivat nuohoamassa nurkissa, niin Lovino ei ollut enää varma pystyisikö hän nielemään raivonsa koko päivän. Toivon mukaan ketään muita ei ollut enää tulossa yllätys visiitille, mutta Lovino melkein vannoi ettei hänen toiveensa tulisi toteutumaan.

Pelkkä Antonion ajattelu sai Lovinon sisällä kuohahtamaan. Kuinka se paskiainen oli tänäkin aamuna kehdannut. Voi kuinka hän olisikaan halunut iskeä nyrkkinsä Antonion kasvoille saaden sen ainaisen hymyn vihdoin katomaan. Koska se idiootti oikein edes ymmärtäisi kuinka paljon Lovino oikeastaan häntä vihasikaan?

Mutta paskiaisillakin on syntymäpäivät, eikä Lovino itsekkään halunnut että hänen syntymäpäivänsä pilattaisiin. Niimpä kerrankin Lovino oli päättänyt kerrankin pitää suuren suunsa kiinni.

Syvään huokaisten italiainen valutti suklaakastikkeen kakun päälle. Ainakin jokin oli onnistunut niinkuin pitikin.

Keittiön ovi aukesi hänen takanaan, mutta Lovino ei vaivautunut katsomaan kuka tulija oli. Pian hän tunsikin käsien kirtoutuvan hänen vyötärönsä ympärille.

"Minä en tiennyt että sinä osaat leipoa"

Se paskiainen! Viettäisi aikaa veljiensä kanssa nyt kun nekin täällä luuhasivat. Lovino ei vastannut mitään. Antonio painoi päänsä Lovinon olkapäälle.

"Se on suloinen" Antonio sanoi tarkoittaen kakkua. Lovino huokaisi syvään.

Ovi pamauttettiin auki, jälleen.

"Kiinni itse teossa!" Raul huusi keittiön ovelta ja Francis hihitti tämän vieressä kuin pikku tyttö.

Vaikka Raul ja Francis olivatkin tulleet paikalle, ei Antonio osoittanut elettäkään siihen suuntaan että olisi höllännyt otettaan Lovinon ympärillä. Ehei! Antonio ei todellakaan päästänyt Lovinoa nyt karkuun.

Lovinon järkytykseksi Antonio painoi pitkän ja kiihkeän suudelman Lovinon huulille. Olihan Espanja kuitenkin intohimon maa, tai jotain sinne päin. Italialainen ei kuitenkaan perääntynyt suudelmasta vaan kietoi kätensä Antonion niskan taakse.

Kun Antonio viimein vapautti Lovinon suudelmasta, Lovinon sisällä kuohusi entistä raivokkaammin, mutta italialainen ei itsekkään ollut enää varma mistä syystä.

Antonio loi Francikseen ja Rauliin "koske-tai-kuole" -ilmeen. Espanjalainen tiesi veljiensä luonteen parimmin kuin hyvin, eikä hän todellakaan aikonut luovuttaa hänen Lovinoaan niille perversseille. Lovino oli aivan varma, että loppujen lopuksi Antonio oli aivan yhtä kieroutuneen kaksimielinen kuin veljensäkkin. Ja tyhmiä he olivat kaikki kolme, siitä Lovinolla ei ollut epäilystäkään.

Tilanteeseen varsin hyvin sopien, ulko-ovi avattiin ja aulasta kantautui askeleiden ääniä.

"Antonio-nii-saan~!" aulasta huhuiltuun, ja kaikki tiesivät oitis kuka tulija oli.

Lovino irrottautui Antonion syleilystä ja harppoi suoraan aulaan. Siellä häntä vastassa olivat ilman muuta hänen tyhmä pikkuveljänsä ja hänen inhottava saksalainen lapsenvahtinsa Ludwig.

"Nii-chan!" Feliciano huudahti ja syöksyi halamaan veljeään.

Lovino laski mielessään kymmeneen ja pysyi vaiti. Antonio pyyhälsi pian keittiöstä Francis ja Raul kannoillaan.

"Antonio-nii-san!" Feliciano hihkaisi ja pinkoi oitis halamaan espanjalaista.

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää Antonio-nii-san!" hän sanoi.

"Ihana nähdä sinuakin pitkästä aikaa!" Antonio sanoi iloisesti ja halasi Felicianoa takaisin.

Ludwig oli pysytellyt hiljaa koko ajan, nyökkäsi vain laimeasti hymyillen kun Antonio sattui häntä vilkaisemaan. Lovinokin oli pakottanut vatsentahtoisen hymyn kasvoilleen, ja hänestä tuntuikin siltä kuin olisi valehdellut. Kaikki hänen vihaamansa ihmiset vaan tuntuivat työntymään samaan paikkaan samaan aikaan. Minä tahansa muuna päivänä koko sakki olisi lentänyt kaaressa pihalle. Nyt oli vain pakko kestää.

***

Päivän kallistuessa iltaan talossa ei ollut jäljellä enää kuin Antonio ja Lovino. Visiitillä oli käynyt päivän aikana myös Arthur, joka oli raahannut Alfredin ja Matthewn mukanaan. Muutama muukin oli ehtinyt päivän aikana toivottamaan Antoniolle onnea. Lovino oli suoraan sanottuna uupunut, ja hänen ei tehnyt mieli mitään muuta kuin kaatua sängylle ja nukkua huomiseen, jolloin hänen ei tarvitsisi pidätellä kaikkia sanomisiian enää sisällään.

Antonio raotti varovasti Lovinon huoneen ovea. Italialainen sulki silmänsä, vaikka tiesi ettei Antonio varmasti luulisi tämän nukkuvan, ja niinhän se oli.

Espanjalainen istahti sängylle Lovinon viereen ja silitti tämän päätä.

"Kiitos" hän sanoi.

"Kiitos mistä?" Lovino tuhahti.

"Siitä kun et huutanut tänään minulle kertaakan. Minä tiedän ettei se ollut sinulle helppoa" Antonio sanoi lempeästi.

Lovino pyöräytti silmiään ja käänsi selkänsä Antonioon päin. Espanjalainen huokasi, nousi ja käveli ovelle. Ennen kuin Antonio katosi pimeään käytävään, hän kääntyi vielä katsomaan sängyllä makaavaa Lovinoa.

"_Buenas noches_, Lovino"


End file.
